stellaria_an_intergalactic_adventurefandomcom-20200215-history
Valencia Blackwell
Valencia Blackwell is a Terran, and the current leader and Grand Captain of Blackwell's Reavers. She is a former engineer, having served in the armed forces of Alpha Centauri during the Sol Rebellions. She also has a daughter by the name of Lauren Blackwell. History Valencia was born on the colony of Proxima Centauri b, to a pair of poor miners. She grew up mostly a punk, picking fights with other kids and teens or causing general chaos for others through other means. Eventually, she was conscripted into military service when the Sol Rebellions broke out and Alpha Centauri went to war against its rulers. She was drafted into the Centauri Army's Engineer corps, and found that she had a natural knack for building and maintaining electrical and mechanical things. Ships, vehicles, mechs, drones, guns...if it could be built/fixed, she learned how. She eventually became a combat engineer, and put into the field to repair busted tanks and other equipment. During one particular battle, she was hit by a piece of shrapnel from an artillery detonation. The chunk of sharp metal sliced clean through her shoulder, taking her left arm with it. In need of engineers, and troops in general, she was given a new corporate sponsored cybernetic arm. She was quick to customize it, changing and altering what she could to improve the limb. Later on in the war, she befriended Jester. At the time, Jester passed herself off as a new conscript. As Jester and Valencia got to know one another, however, the ruse was dropped. Jester informed Valencia of what she really was: a USS intelligence officer, sent to gather information and sabotage what she could. Valencia, however, didn't turn her in. Instead, they continued being friends and eventually came down to an understanding. Neither of them liked who they were working for, neither liked the way the war was going, and neither wanted to stick around to see how it ended. Jester would propose that they both just ditch their current jobs and set out on their own. Valencia suggested a pirate group. It was a decent living, though dangerous. And Jester agreed. They convinced a few others to come with them, and soon they were off to start anew. They would go on to found Blackwell's Reavers, and build it up to a sizeable and decent force. Valencia would find love, and eventually have a daughter: Lauren Blackwell. Though happiness wouldn't last long. Her friend Jester would begin to suffer from a degenerative disease, and her lover would disappear shortly after Lauren turned thirteen. This left Valencia in a distraught state. She would spend several years afterwards searching for her lover, though in recent times she's all but given up hope of ever finding him again. Her attention now is focused more on Lauren, whom has come of age and is now a driving force in the rejuvenated Reavers. If she doesn't spend her time reeling in Lauren, its spent cleaning up Lauren's messes. Putting ever more pressure on Valencia. Character Relations Jester Jester and Valencia have been close friends since the Sol Rebellions. That likely will never change. Lauren Blackwell Valencia and Lauren have a relatively decent mother/daughter relationship, but Valencia constantly worries that Lauren will eventually do something wreckless enough to get herself killed. Cpt. Elizabeth Bombina Valencia cut down Bombina's older brother during a battle with the 13th Expeditionary Fleet. It is likely that the two will encounter one another, and Elizabeth will likely seek vengeance for her brother's death. Aleš Krvani Valencia despises the director of Ypis station, considering him more of a annoyance than anything due to his activities in the Directorate of Independent Stations. Because of him, the Reavers are constantly harrassed by the more lawful people aboard the various stations. Astarot (as Heemstra) Valencia has encountered Heemstra a total of two times, though the encounters were relatively short. Both times, Heemstra hired Valencia and the Reavers to retrieve select individuals. Valencia never asked why, as the amount the group was paid was enough that no questions needed to be asked. As for Heemstra personally, Valencia found Heemstra as rather posh, artsy, and extremely intelligent. Trivia * She earned her nickname 'Valkyrie' during the Sol Rebellions. The story as to how she actually earned it remains a mystery, as the story itself changes every time she tells it. Some even question if she actually earned the name at all, and if it was just given to her as a callsign (in a similar manner as Jester.) * She is a compulsive gambler, often betting on starship races. * She is a decent mech pilot, having learned how to operate them while repairing them during her time in Alpha Centauri's military. * She's an avid smoker. Category:Blackwell's Reavers Category:Pirates Category:Terrans Category:CSC